The present disclosure relates to the field of agricultural implements drawn by motive power sources such as tractors and is used for planting. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to closing wheels used for closing seed trenches in a manner to promote uniform germination and emergence. In damp soil conditions, conventional closing wheels commonly found on seeding equipment can compact the soil used to close the seed trench. This can result in undesirable effects.
Excessive soil compaction impedes root growth and therefore limits the amount of soil explored by roots. This, in turn, can decrease the plant's ability to take up nutrients and water. From the standpoint of crop production, the adverse effect of soil compaction on water flow and storage may be more serious than the direct effect of soil compaction on root growth.
In dry years, soil compaction can lead to stunted, drought stressed plants due to decreased root growth. Without timely rains and well-placed fertilizers, yield reductions will occur. Soil compaction in wet years decreases soil aeration. This results in increased denitrification (loss of nitrate-nitrogen to the atmosphere). There can also be a soil compaction induced nitrogen and potassium deficiency. Plants need to spend energy to take up potassium. Reduced soil aeration affects root metabolism. There can also be increased risk of crop disease. All of these factors result in added stress to the crop and, ultimately, yield loss.